


Enclosed

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [98]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Community: 10_prompts, Episode: s05e16 Dark Side of the Moon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pamela in heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enclosed

"When you see a hand that's held out toward you—" Pamela sings.

"Give it some love!" sings the woman next to Pamela.

"Some day it may be you!" they sing together.

Heaven may be a small enclosed space but it's a place Pamela is perfectly happy to stay, if it means she gets Janis Joplin concerts.


End file.
